


you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)

by sandpapersnowman



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [6]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They’ve seen each other without clothing on.Very early on, less than a month after the departure of the Covenant, they’d stripped each other down, determined to find every difference between them.





	you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Сопротивление неразумно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014143) by [Ker_Ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052519) by [deoxyribonucleicfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay)



> _*really aggressive shrugging*_ I Should Be Asleep
> 
> another title from the faint's [hypnotised](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tignv5xq5a5kgfmkwfyo4epgyf4?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics) bc its good
> 
> theres not an ao3 tag for 'good sweet boy giving up all his morals to be with his nasty terrible robot boyfriend' so pretend there is. part of a?? semi-coherent series i guess where walter stayed w david to keep him occupied and Not killing shit. check [this,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10948776) which is technically the first part i suppose. oop

They’ve seen each other without clothing on.

Very early on, less than a month after the departure of the Covenant, they’d stripped each other down, determined to find every difference between them.

Most obvious is the genitals, probably. Walter has none, where David is well-endowed. David is fully functional; able to develop an erection, reach orgasm, and release ejaculate. Walter’s flat, soft groin is sensitive, and he can certainly get sexual satisfaction from being touched (or at least, what he imagines sexual satisfaction must feel like), but there’s no production of fluid or distinct moment of climax.

Both of their models have their advantages.

David can keep Walter riled up for hours with something as simple as a free hand pressed between his legs. He can draw or write or dissect with one hand and keep the other down the front of Walter’s pants, not doing anything but rubbing and kneading at the soft skin there but supporting Walter on his shoulder while he shudders and pushes up for more all the same.

Walter thinks it’s cruel. David does it anyway.

Walter can get David within a moment of climax, with his hand or letting David press against his thigh or, occasionally, hunched over him in their bed and using his mouth. Then he’ll stop, and the _whines_ David makes -- begging and pleading, empty threats, then back to pleading, all while Walter has to hold his hips down to keep him from bucking up enough to make contact with something.

David thinks it’s cruel. Walter does it anyway.

David was right, as he’s been all along. No one will ever love him as much as David does.

But, as in everything else, they’re two halves of a whole, two sides of the coin.

No one will love David as much as Walter does, either.


End file.
